John Steinbeck
John Ernst Steinbeck, Jr. (nacido el 27 de febrero de 1902 – fallecido el 20 de diciembre de 1968) fue un escritor estadounidense que desempeñó dicho papel a mediados del siglo XX y cuyas obras describen a menudo al estado de California. Biografía John Steinbeck nació en Salinas, California, siendo hijo de John, tesorero, y de Olivia Steinbeck, profesora, y hermano de tres mujeres. Estudió en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford. Pero nunca se graduó. Nobel Prize.org, (en inglés) Desempeñó distintos oficios, uno de los cuales fue como trabajador durante la construcción del Madison Square Garden,John Steinbeck Biography, (en inglés). luego se marchó a Nueva York en 1925, donde trató de trabajar como free-lance para el New York American, pero fue despedido.John Steinbeck's New York A Home in Sag Harbor, (en inglés)Regresó a California un año después.El resultado de aquella experiencia sería en su ensayo publicado en The New York Times titulado Making of a New Yorker, publicado en 1946. En 1929 escribió su primera novela, La Copa de Oro (Cup of gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una historia de ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tuvo éxito. En 1930 se casó con Carol Henning y se trasladó a Pacific Grove donde conoció a Edward Ricketts, un marino biólogo, con quien tuvo una gran amistad. En 1932 publicó The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publicó The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. Su madre murió en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribió Tortilla Flat, con el cual recibió su primer premio literario, La Medalla de Oro para la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtuvo cierto éxito. Trabó amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con De ratones y hombres y In Dubious Battle, ambos publicados en 1936, sus obras adquirieron mayor seriedad. Inicia una serie de novelas que retrata a las clases medias durante la Gran Depresión. La primera narra la vida y sueños de dos trabajadores del campo de California; tuvo un gran éxito entre la crítica, y Steinbeck fue galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. La novela fue llevada al teatro y gozó también de gran popularidad.The Long Valley, de 1937 y Their Blood is Strong,de 1938, son asimismo obras teatrales. En 1939, publicó Las uvas de la ira, la cual es considerada su mejor obra. Basada en artículos periodísticos que había escrito él mismo en San Francisco, es considerada por muchos su obra más lograda. En 1940, recibió el premio Pulitzer, pero su éxito no estaba libre de controversia: las ideas políticas de Steinbeck, crítico con el capitalismo y a favor de las reformas llevadas a cabo por Franklin D. Roosevelt con el New Deal para favorecer a la clase trabajadora, le conllevaron la condena del sector tradicionalista, sobre todo en su propio estado. En 1952 publicó Al este del Edén, que sería llevada al cine por Elia Kazan, en una película que protagonizaría el malogrado James Dean. Tal vez por la repercusión que estas dos novelas alcanzaron tras ser llevadas a la gran pantalla, se consideran sus obras cumbre, siendo sin duda Las uvas de la ira su obra culmen. Recibió el premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Murió el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck usó el símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, “atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar”. Obras * Perras fáciles - 1923 * Cup of Gold 1929 - ("La taza de oro"). * Las praderas del cielo, 1932 - (Ediciones del Viento, 2007). * The Red Pony 1933 - ("El poni rojo"). * A un dios desconocido, 1933 - (To a God Unknown) * Tortilla flat 1935 * In Dubious Battle 1936 - ("Hubo una vez una guerra"). * Los vagabundos de la cosecha 1936 * Deposiciones aéreas / De ratones y hombres 1937 - (Of Mice and Men) * La fuerza bruta 1937 * La pulidora de calbas 1938 - (A Russian Journal) * El valle Largo 1938 - (The Long Valley) * The Chrysantheumums 1938 * Las uvas de la ira 1939 - (Grapes of Wrath) * La caída de la luna (The moon is down) 1942 * Cannery Row 1945 * La perla 1947 - (The Pearl) * El ómnibus perdido 1947. * Por el mar de Cortés 1951. * Al este del eden 1952 - (East of Eden) * Viva Zapata 1952. * Jueves Dulce 1954 - (Sweet Thursday) * The Short Reign of Pippin IV 1957 Breve Reinado de Pipino IV * The winter of our discontent 1961 - ("Los descontentos"). * Viajes con Charley en busca de América 1962 (Travels with Charley in Search of America) * Norteamérica y los norteamericanos 1968. * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights 1976 - (Los hechos del Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros) Referencias Enlaces externos * Página del Centro Nacional sobre John Steinbeck (en inglés) * De ratones y hombres y otros textos (en español) * Al Este del Edén comentada por Mario Vargas Llosa (en español) Categoría:Germano-estadounidenses Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Corresponsales de guerra Categoría:Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Premios Nobel de Estados Unidos Categoría:Californianos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer an:John Steinbeck ar:جون ستاينبيك az:Con Steynbek be:Джон Стэйнбек be-x-old:Джон Стэйнбэк bg:Джон Стайнбек bn:জন স্টাইন্‌বেক্‌ br:John Steinbeck bs:John Steinbeck ca:John Steinbeck cs:John Steinbeck cy:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck diq:John Steinbeck el:Τζον Στάινμπεκ en:John Steinbeck eo:John Steinbeck et:John Steinbeck eu:John Steinbeck fa:جان استاینبک fi:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck ga:John Steinbeck gd:John Steinbeck gl:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hi:जाह्न स्टैनबेक hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck id:John Ernst Steinbeck ilo:John Steinbeck io:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック jv:John Steinbeck ka:ჯონ სტაინბეკი ko:존 스타인벡 ku:John Steinbeck la:Ioannes Steinbeck lb:John Steinbeck lt:John Steinbeck lv:Džons Stainbeks ml:ജോൺ സ്റ്റെയിൻബെക്ക് mr:जॉन स्टाइनबेक तिसरा nl:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck oc:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pnb:جان سٹائنبک pt:John Steinbeck ro:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон sh:John Steinbeck simple:John Steinbeck sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sq:John Steinbeck sr:Џон Стајнбек sv:John Steinbeck sw:John Steinbeck tg:Ҷон Стейнбек th:จอห์น สไตน์เบ็ค tr:John Steinbeck uk:Джон Стейнбек vi:John Steinbeck vls:John Steinbeck yo:John Steinbeck zh:約翰·史坦貝克 zh-min-nan:John Steinbeck